Electronic devices widely vary in size, shape, and functionality, but all share a common need for electrical power. Typical powering schemes include plugging in the devices to alternating current (AC) mains via a wall outlet, as well as using batteries that may be recharged by similarly being plugged into AC mains. More recently, solar cells have become an approach by which electronic devices can be powered by converting solar energy into electrical energy.